A Phone Call Is All It Takes
by morixharuhi4ever
Summary: Haruhi hangs out with one of her friends from the Host Club durring her winter break from college....who knows what will happen....morixharuhi...rated M incase i decide to do something in the future...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story nor do i own OHSHC much to my dismay...only the plotline is my own.

* * *

Haruhi was bored. She finished her last final for the semester and now she had nothing to do for a month. She could get a job...but that seemed pointless. She and her father were now supported by both the Souh family and the Ootori family. Just thinking about it made her blood boil. Each head of each family wanted her to marry their son. And Ranka had a hard time choosing because he liked them both! Oh well... She noticed her cell phone lying on the coffee table. It was a remnant from her high school career. The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru bought it for her so as to keep in touch with her after school. It also served the more devious purpose of infuriating Tamaki. For graduation the two gave her an updated model so that she would have no excuse. Since she had nothing better to do she picked it up and decided who to call.

It only had 7 numbers in it excluding her own. All six of the other ex-hosts and her father. she would never call Ranka save in an emergency. The other 6 gave her a little trouble. 3 were automatically out. Tamaki, Kyoya, and Hikaru all had feelings for her (at least these were ones she knew of). Then she decided Kaoru was out too because there was a 75 chance that Hikaru would pick up his brothers phone. Then she decided against calling Hunny because she really wasn't in the mood for his childish voice. That left Mori. (A part of her mind asked her if she was just coming up with excuses so that she didn't have to admit that she really just wanted to talk to him.) So she dialed his phone number.

RING

"Hello?" a deep and unemotional voice said.

"Hi Mori-sen...I mean Mori! Its Haruhi," she said a little too enthusiastically.

"I know. How are you?"

"I'm doing well..."

"No, you're not. You wouldn't have called otherwise. Tell me. What do you need?" he asked kind of forcefully.

"Ummmmmm...I was wondering...areyoubusybecauseI'mboredandIwantedtohangoutwithyou."

"Oh..."he said shocked at her fast speech,"if that's the case...then why don't we meet at the sushi bar by your old house?"

"OK!" I hope I don't screw it up...Where'd that come from? I must be losing my mind...she thought.

"See you there in an hour."

"Ok Mori"

"Its Takashi," he said mildly"Bye for now."

"B-B-Bye" Haruhi responded, shell shocked.

Haruhi didn't' understand why this made her stomach fill with butterflies. Then ignoring the feelings she didn't recognize, she headed off to take a shower and get ready for her date.

"Date?!?!?!?!? Why am I thinking this way?!?!?!?!" she cried out loud.

* * *

Ok let me know what you think! Please R&R!!! Thankies!!! Bai Bai 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story nor do i own OHSHC much to my dismay...only the plotline is my own.

A/N: I thank my beta Reverseharemhime and my friend Klik for contributing to this chapter. Also I'd like to thank my one reviewer...you made me really happy that you took the time to review...i hope you like this as much as the last chapter!

* * *

"No, you're not. You wouldn't have called otherwise. Tell me. What do you need?" he asked, really really peeved.

"Ummmmmmm...I was wondering...areyoubusybecauseI'mvoredandIwanttohangoutwithyou!"

"OH," he said delighted, "if that's the case then why don't we meet at the sushi bar by your old house?" he asked knowing she would agree.

"Ok."

"See you there in an hour?"

"Okay Mori."

"It's Takashi," he replied frustrated again. They weren't in high school anymore so there was no need to be formal and impersonal. At the same time he was surprised that he spoke that aloud...seeing as how he wasn't overly audacious in normal circumstances...He just didn't understand himself sometimes.

"Bye for now." was all he could manage after that.

"Bye..." he heard her squeak.

As soon as he hung up the phone, Hunny came in his front door.

"Hi Takashi!!!" Hunny said with flowers floating in his usual exuberance.

"Mitsukuni." was the welcoming and warm replay from the stoic man.

Hunny skipped to the kitchen to get his beloved "cakey" and Mori once again became preoccupied with his own thoughts and the recent phone call. The fact that Haruhi was slightly more evasive that usual produced the samllest hint of a growl as he exhaled. The rumble in his throat surprised him. In fact, the entire situation surprised him. Well, the reason Haruhi had called him wasn't surprizing. She needed someone who wouldn't attempt to ravish her. But the fact remains that no matter which former host was on the line, Haruhi would still be talking with someone who had definite feelings for her, however oblivious she would be to it all. Thow who the natural rookie assumed were "just friends" : Kaoru. Hunny, and Mori were merely better at hiding their emotions. Plus, all three were more than self sacfrificing for the other loved ones in their lives. Kyoya, on the other hand, wanting her more than anything else in his life, clearly showed his true side in hopes that she'd say yes. For what other reason would he be as obvious as the other two dimwits?

Mori had a gentleman's agreement with himself to refrain form pursuing the girl of his dreams. His desire to keep her close and not scare her off overwhelmed his "physical" desire. Being presumtious enough to ask her out first was something he couldn't afford.

"Takashi. Whats the matter?" Hunny startled the man from his reverie.

"Haruhi called me today." Mori answered, completely frustrated sounding almost glum...as close as he could get anyway.

"Oh. When are you meeting her then? You _did_ ask her out didn't you?"

"NO." was the terse reply "but I _am_ meeting her at the sushi bar close to her old house in a half hour."

"You should go for it."

"No, Mitsukuni." I could never do that to you.

"Look," said a _really _pissed Hunny. "Stop defering to me in this instance. She will never look at me as more than a safety net. She does see you as more than that...even if she doesn't know it yet. I don't usually mind your deferance because it makes you happy. But this time you won't be and I won't stand for it! Depriving yourself is a NO-NO! Got it?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Yes, Mitsukuni." Thank you ever so much my friend. Said Mori.

So Mori showered, ate "cakey" adn got dressed with Hunny's assistance. He normaly wore t-shirts and jeans. But today he put on slacs and a loose untucked button down. ((A/N: He looked HOTT!!!!)) Then when that was done, he took his Viper and sped off to the sushi bar.

The moment he walked in he saw her sitting in a booth looking out the window. His face remained unreadable. As his eyes watched her oblivious form, however, they danced in a mixture of fear and excitement.

"Oh no! This is bad."

* * *

Ok let me know what you think! Please R&R!!! NOT UPDATING UNTILL I HAVE 5 REVIEWS!!! Thankies!!! Bai Bai 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor the Host Club plot. I do however own all of the plot and angst in this story.

A/N: 1 thank you to my beta reverseharemhime

2 thank you to all of my reveiwers i hope you like this chapter as much as the last

3 please forgive me for not updating sooner...its really hard to write a date scene when you havent been on a date yourself

4 this is an edited version so it is easier to read.

* * *

Haruhi was super nervous. She could not sit down if her life depended on it. The way she was pacing and fretting you'd think she was getting married or something.

"Why am I so nervous?" she asked herself, "I'm going on a date with Mori - No Takashi. No. Wait. It's not even a date. We're just hanging out as friends...right?"

Then she got herself a cup of tea, did the dishes and got dressed. However of wearing her usual asexual clothing, she chose a skirt and a modest sweater that was slightly formfitting. Haruhi decided to walk. In all honesty the restaurant wasn't far from where she currently lived.

Although it was cold, Haruhi enjoyed the walk. It helped to clear her mind of nagging facts and suspicions. She arrived early and chose a booth by a big window. She leaned against the cold glass letting it steal her warmth... She again thought of the fact that half of their high school friends liked her in a way other than friends. Another one may as well but is definitely blind to it. She couldn't help but notice that Hunny had started giving her these sad looks whenever he looked at her. The looks always tore her heart in two but she couldn't understand why unless.

"No," she told herself, "he wouldn't look at me that way."

Then her thoughts turned to Mori...Takashi. Even though she was the one who initially asked, Haruhi couldn't help but wonder if he wanted to ask her out and why didn't he?

As those thoughts ran through her head, she didn't notice that she was being watched, she felt the sensation that someone's eyes were on her. She lifted her big brown eyes to the door to assess her admirer. When she recognized the tall dark handsome man before her, she blushed. Then she took a moment to analyze his features.

It was as though Haruhi was looking at Mor-Takashi for the first time. He was 6'2". Black, spiked, unruly hair covered his head. Cool but expressive slate gray eyes. Slender lithe body, toned from years of rigorous kendo training. Haruhi had never noticed how attractive he really was.Mori reached the booth in a few fast paced strides. The waning sunlight glinted off of the subtle variations of color in her hair. It was hard for him to refrain from openly staring. Her eyes looked to be giant pools of chocolate bliss, accented by the slight pink tone in her cheeks. Plus the white sweater that hugged her small yet shapely curves made the pink in her face more robust. Mori notice all these things with one quick glance, but it took a moment for him to sort out the emotions he saw in her eyes.

"Hi, Mo-Takashi." She murmured, embarrassed that he had caught her staring.

"Haruhi," he said gruffly, flustered.

"I haven't ordered yet"

In stead of answering, Takashi ordered the tuna that Haruhi adored and a variety of other delicacies. He ordered tea to accompany the meal. He never asked Haruhi what she wanted. Strangely enough, Haruhi wasn't disturbed. She merely accepted it as a normal thing. Then she noticed again that it was rather date-like.  
As they waited for the food, Haruhi described university life. Takashi didn't contribute much to the conversation but he proved to be very attentive. They fell into a comfortable silence when the food came. However, as they ate, Haruhi noticed that Takashi was watching her with more intensity than is normal. Also there was a pink tint to his high cheek bones. At that moment she realized she had been fooling herself. The whole of the male contingent of the Host Club wanted her as more than a friend. Then she was perplexed by her own heart jumping with that thought.

Even though her eyes opened to the feelings of others, she remained blissfully unaware of her own.

They made small talk after the meal, Haruhi asking Takashi about Hunny. Nothing with meaning was said. Then "Haruhi...do you want to go for a walk?" Takashi asked, completely abhorring his own arrogance.

"Sure!" was the oddly exuberant reply.

Takashi paid and Haruhi didn't protest, And with the bill taken care of, they left the restaurant. Again they fell silent, neither one being the type to babble needlessly. It was winter after all so it wasn't so odd for Haruhi to start shivering. Takashi noticed and without a second thought scooped her up and folded her small frame inside his jacket. Immedidatedly both were reminded of the time in the artificial jungle run as a clinic by Kyoya's family. That day the Host club was used as guinea pigs to test the quality of the facilities. Hunny had been swept away to another part of the park and so they had set off to find him. Mori had known exactly which direction to travel in order to find the childlike blonde. Haruhi had followed because she didn't want him to be alone. She fell multiple times in that jungle following her senpai. So Mori came and picked her up and carried her much similar to the way he was at the present. The only difference between the two is the fact that this time she turned toward him and he subsequently felt all of her curves no matter how modest.

He didn't want the day to end just yet, so he carried her back to his car, put her in and drove to the movies.

They came out of the theatre laughing and making comments on the movie.

Takashi took her home. Haruhi hugged him and said goodbye. As he drove off, he wondered if she knew how he felt about her.

Haruhi went into the apartment and ran to her room.

"Oh My God!!! What's wrong with me? I have feelings for Takashi Morinozuka?!?!??!?!?!?!?" she screamed.

* * *

R&R everybody!!! the next chapter wont be posted until i have 10 reveiws on the story! thanks so much Bai Bai!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor the Host Club plot. I do however own all of the plot and angst in this story.

A/N: 1 thank you to my beta reverseharemhime

2 thank you to all of my reveiwers. I know that this is a very short chapter but it does help the plot and I believe it should be by itself. so no flames about it!

* * *

.Little did the pair know that they were being watched and followed from the resturant. 

Only God knows how Mori and Haruhi walked by the fuming man without recognizing him. Not only that, but he saw how Mori looked at her. It was just wrong! Haruhi belonged to him! ((A/N: Can you guess who he is?)) The hazel eyes watched from a black Jaguar as Mori picked up and wrapped her in his jacket. Then as she hugged him goodnight, the livid man almost died. But what spurred him into action was Haruhi's confession of feelings for the dark senpai.

"I'll be damned if I let that emotionless bastard have her!" screamed the infuriated man.

----------------------------time lapse-----------------------------------

He called his most trusted friend for much needed soothing words.

"Shh. It'll be okay." soothed the voice on the other end of the telephone.

"We have to do something! I won't let her be taken away from me!" shouted the first one.

"Look, You need to call her and see if she's free and wants to hang. She won't say no. She's bored out of her mind."

"Hmmmm...I think actually, that its wise to wait a few days in order to test the water. I want to see if she really has feelings for that emotional cripple."

"..." the voice huffed on hte other end of the line. "Goodnight. Get some sleep! Don't worry about the situation too much."

"Goodnight."

SNAP

And with that he turned off his bedside light and went to sleep.

* * *

R&R everybody!!! the next chapter wont be posted until i have 20 reveiws on the story! thanks so much Bai Bai!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC at all...unfortunately.

A/N: I couldn't handle how the last version of chapter five sounded so I put this one up instead. Thank you to all of you that have stuck with me from the beginning. I hope that I am able to live up to all of your expectations with this story. I love you all!! )

Hikaru, motivated by his passionate obsession with Haruhi, turns against his friend of almost 4 years. He conspires to rip Haruhi away from Takashi. There was just no way that Haruhi could belong to just one of them. The twins knew that's what the whole club believed in one way or another, so Hikaru and Kaoru contacted the other three former hosts and enlisted them in the grand master plan.

Tamaki was outraged, hurt, and perplexed. He knew of Takashi's feelings for the lone female member of the host club but Tamaki never thought that Takashi would act on those feelings in the slightest. He had always secretly desired to be the only one in Haruhi's heart. So Tamaki, his thoughts and judgment clouded by his heart, consented to be part of the Hitachiin's devilish plan.

Kyoya was perplexed of course, but he was not worried. He foresaw this kind of obstacle occurring. However, Takashi was not the one whom he thought would produce it. Now it was time to implement his plan……Hmmm……Haruhi has always been hard to manipulate and persuade as she always saw his intent long before he desired. But that is why he became attracted to her in the first place. This will require much more effort. At the same time it must be done gracefully so that the only 7 people that he cared about in the world would be satisfied with the result. How this was going to prove entertaining. There was nothing more fun than testing his former club-mates. Surely this would test the relationships they have formed over the years.

Kaoru found that in his heart he too loved Haruhi; however it wasn't half as strong at the other five men's passion for the lone girl. He also desired a relationship that the other men wouldn't be comfortable with. Or at least that's how it appeared to the gentle twin. If only he knew the thoughts of some of his club-mates…

"No matter, I'll participate if it gives the others joy," he told himself, "Besides, this 'plan' may end up satisfying all of my desires anyway."

Mitsukuni found it hard to do as Hikaru wanted. He felt a loyalty to his cousin, first and foremost. Also he saw no way that their beloved Haruhi would ever look at him that way. At the same time though, he saw it his duty as the oldest of his friends to keep what little peace there is to be had between them. This would be a headache to be sure, but in a small place in his heart Mitsukuni wanted things to go this way so that he could have a chance if there was one to be had.

A/N: ok everybody…here is the deal…I have lost inspiration for this story. I'm sorry but this story is hereby officially on hiatus until further notice. I'm sorry again, I hate when stories I like 

are put on hiatus too but still the story has lost its flavor. I hope you can understand. If anyone would like to help by giving me ideas and what not I will gladly give you credit for whatever you have to offer. Thanks for being such supportive fans!


End file.
